Ce que les commandants de Barbe Blanche ne doivent pas faire
by Ic'ilver
Summary: Les personnages d'One Piece n'ont aucune limite, c'est bien connu ! Voilà pourquoi a été créée une liste leur interdisant certaines choses, ou pas. Le concept n'est pas de moi et One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas.
1. Thatch

**Hey, une nouvelle liste :DD**

 **Ben oui, les persos d'One Piece sont des malades U_U'**

 **Disclaimer :** **Le concept ne m'appartient pas au même prix que l'oeuvre**

* * *

1) Ne pas cuire Marco

2) Même si c'est une demande d'Ace

3) Si on faisait tout ce que l'allumette disait, on deviendrait fous

4) Ne pas s'attendre a ce qu'il ponde des œufs

5) C'est un mâle, 'faut pas l'oublier

6) Tout simplement, éviter de se faire l'influencer par le commandant de la seconde division

7) Ce n'est pas parce qu'Ace fait n'importe quoi, qu'il fait l'imiter

8) Oui, on rapporte souvent à l'allumette mais les listes ne fonctionnent pas sur lui

9) Alors si au moins on pouvait minimiser les dégâts…

10) Ne pas essayer de vendre Joz pour régler ses dettes

11) Il peut reprendre sa forme normale

12) Donc on va éviter les bijoux avec un doigt accroché

13) Oui, c'est glauque

14) Et ne pas l'offrir à une femme en guise de cadeau

15) Pour la même raison que la précédente

16) Ne pas utiliser le diamant sur pattes pour réfléchir la lumière de Kizaru

17) Parce que ça fait mal aux yeux

18) Et encore moins pour pousser Ace à créer un arc-en-ciel après qu'il ait plu

19) Et en parlant de l'allumette, ne pas mettre de somnifère dans son repas

20) Même si c'est pour son bien

21) Il est déjà narcoleptique alors on va éviter d'empirer

22) Ne pas s'énerver quand Haruta propose d'aller chez le coiffeur

23) Si elle le dit, c'est qu'il y a sûrement une bonne raison

24) Maintenant les commandants de Barbe Blanche sont connus pour avoir des coupes de merde

25) De la même façon que ça ne sert à rien de priver Ace de déjeuner quand il remplace le shampoing par un colorant vert

26) Parce qu'après il devient encore plus chiant

27) Et puis le vert, ça ne te va pas si mal que ça…

28) Faudrait aussi penser à essayer le bleu

29) Et le rose

30) Ne pas acheter des produits Franck Provost

31) C'est cher et ça ne change rien sur toi

32) Voire même, ça empire

33) Ne pas voler le maquillage d'Izou pour l'utiliser sur le Paternel

34) Ni sur Marco

35) Ni sur Ace

36) Ni sur Vista

37) Sur personne, ça serait mieux

38) Même si c'est pour se venger

39) Son maquillage coûte une fortune !

40) Ne pas faire croire que la moustache du Paternel est une banane en la colorant en jaune

41) Parce que c'est moche Barbe Jaune

42) Ne pas faire des plans en douce avec Haruta pour énerver le phénix

43) Même s'il se la pète avec son pouvoir

44) Et ne pas demander son âge

45) Ça pourrait le vexer

46) Ne pas l'inscrire dans un site de rencontre

47) Ou lui organiser un rendez-vous en douce

48) Surtout si c'est dans un poulailler

49) Ça risque de ne pas lui plaire

50) 'Faut pas oublier que c'est le bras-droit du vieux

51) Donc un peu de respect

52) Ou pas :3

53) C'est une grosse victime… :3

54) Ne pas chanter devant lui : « Alouette, gentille alouette »

55) Il pourrait devenir nostalgique…

56) Quand tu vois un fruit du démon, t'hésites pas : tu le manges !

57) Ou tu l'offres à quelqu'un qui serait prêt à tuer pour l'avoir

58) Ou le mieux, c'est de ne pas le prendre

59) Ça évitera BEAUCOUP de mauvaises surprises

60) Ah oui, TRÈS IMPORTANT !

61) Ne PAS draguer les infirmières !

62) Ça leur fait peur

63) Surtout tes cheveux

64) On n'arrête pas d'avoir des réclamations

65) Et le Paternel est sur les nerfs

66) On ne va pas dire pourquoi…

67) Mais excuse-toi avec du saké

68) Et ne le remplace pas par du thé

69) Ou n'ajoute pas ses médicaments en douce

70) Et t'as intérêt à obéir à cette lettre (è_é)

 _Bye !_

 _Gros_

 _Bisous_

 _Bien_

 _Baveux,_

 _Ton ananas adoré !_

R.I.P l'allumette (è_é)

.

.

.

« Ce soir au dîner, pizza au laxatif », murmura-t-il avec un dangereux sourire aux lèvres…


	2. Marco

**Hey ! Après Thatch, voici Marco ^^ Elle m'avait été demandée par Just-one-dream, il y a un petit bout de temps maintenant... ^^' (C'est pour me pardonner de la connerie que j'ai écrite dans "Tellement Con" XDD)**

 **Pour les fautes, j'ai pas fait trop attention. Dites-le-moi s'il y en a :)**

 **Merci pour _Mlle Portgas, Just-one-dream, Tenshi D. Clara, ma psychopathe préférée xD, L1109_ pour vos reviews :) Ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui ont follow/favori ma fic !**

* * *

1) Ne pas s'énerver quand une certaine allumette t'appelle Poulet bleu

2) Ou même Ananas

3) Si t'en as vraiment marre de ces surnoms, change de coupe

4) T'as que cette solution puisque tu ne peux pas changer de pouvoir

5) Ne pas utiliser tes cheveux pour faire une salade de fruits

6) Parce que malgré la ressemblance, c'est quand même (étrangement) des cheveux

7) À moins que ce soit une perruque

8) Enfin, qui choisirait une perruque aussi moche ?

9) À part toi

10) Et Thatch

11) Ne pas faire croire à Ace que tes flammes sont froides puisqu'elles sont bleues

12) Et ne pas répondre aux provocations d'Ace quand il dit que ses flammes sont des vraies et pas les tiennes

14) T'es un phénix, tu devrais être content

15) Certes tu ne brûles pas mais tu voles

16) Et t'es immortel

17) Au fait, il y a pas de 13

18) J'adore cette blague de merde ! :D **#SBAFF#**

19) Ne pas faire de concours de boissons avec le Roux

20) Aucune chance

21) Pis on aimerait bien éviter de te voir chanter _« Rise like a Phenix »_ *****

22) Ne pas ajouter du somnifère pour gagner

23) Ni du laxatif

24) On tient à nos toilettes…

25) Arrête ton tic

26) Il me streeeeeeesse !

27) C'est pas parce que tu es le bras droit du Barbe Blanche que tu peux te croire tout permis

28) Ce n'est que l'homme le plus fort du monde

29) Tu as le pouvoir d'un poulet mais tu n'es pas un poulet

30) Donc arrête de chialer quand on fait des omelettes

31) Ou quand on va voir Hamlet **#SBAFF#** (Ok je vais me pendre…)

32) Ou quand on va au KFC

33) Non, ce n'est pas ta famille qui va se faire bouffer

34) Ou p'être que si :)

35) Et surtout… ARRETE LA ZOOPHILIE !

36) LAISSE CES P*TAINS DE POULES TRANQUILLES !

37) Intéresse-toi plutôt à Monet

38) Ou à Pell #YaoiEnForce

39) Ou à Doffy :) **#SBAFF#**

40) Arrête de faire croire à tout le monde que tu peux soigner les gens avec des larmes

41) Ou que tu t'es déjà battu avec un basilic

42) Ça existe pas !

43) Donc ça ne risque pas de se cacher dans une chambre des secrets infestée de fantômes chelous

44) Et arrête de répéter que tu as rencontré un binoclard avec une cicatrice sur le front qui s'est battu avec un mec qui a même pas de nez

45) Au fait, t'aurais pu nous dire que l'œuf du Chat Potté était ton père :D

46) J'arrête les blagues de merde ? Okay !

47) Plus que 3 pour faire un chiffre rond ^^

48) Comment ça c'est de la triche ?

49) M'en balek ! J'ai plus d'idées…

50) Fini :D

 _Bisous, bisous, mon chou ! ~_

 _Ton chien Hubert,_

 _Paix à mon âme._

 _Amen._

* * *

 *** Référence à J.O.D pour le premier chapitre de sa fic' « Nos Seconds » ^^**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Une review ?**


End file.
